zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
And the Hammy Goes To
"And the Hammy Goes To" is the second segment of the 21st episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie holds an awards show for the Zhu's. Cast * Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse * Zachary Bennett as Stanley Plot Frankie, arrives home from school and asks the ZhuZhus, how their day was Chunk, say it's the best day ever, Pipsqueak, said she broke a world record, Num Nums, said she made a new sweater for Ellen, and Mr. Squiggles, said he had a productive day. Frankie, then shows the ZhuZhus, a trophy she won at a French speaking contest. They then see that she has won a lot of trophies, and are upset that hamsters can not get trophies. Frankie, then asks Ellen, if there are awards for hamsters she says not that she knows up thought it does not mean they can't be then Frankie, asks if she has any blank invite cards and she says yes and she will get them. It then shows Frankie, in the backyard giving the ZhuZhus, mail. They read the invite cards and are excited that they are getting nominated for an award and might win a trophy. Frankie, then records video of the ZhuZhus, before the award show. The ZhuZhus, then think they need to be the best at being them self's to win the award. afterwards Frankie, records Num Nums, knitting and asks what she is working on, she says she is trying to build a safety net for the park the other ZhuZhus, overhear her saying she needs extra paws to get it done, and they help her make it. Frankie, then asks Chunk, what he is doing and says he is the best him when he is looking good, and then panics when he finds out he is out of hair product. The other ZhuZhus, say they can make more hair product for him and make it. It then goes to Frankie, interviewing Mr. Squiggles, about what he is doing he says he the best me when making inventions and shows his new invention the party box, he then tries to use it and it does not work. Pipsqueak, then asks how she can help and he says he followed the instructions though Num Nums, say they are a recipe for Shepard's pie Pipsqueak, then finds out it is unplugged, and plugs it in and it works. It then goes to the awards show, it shows the ZhuZhus, entering the living room while Stanley, is taking pictures of them. It then shows him singing a song, afterwards Frankie, welcomes the ZhuZhus, to the award show and gives out the best mom award to Ellen. The next award for Best lawn mowing goes to Stanley. Frankie, then announces it is time to give out the final award and shows a video clip of the ZhuZhus, accomplishments during the day. She then announces that the best friend award is a four way tie and it goes to Chunk, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums, and Pipsqueak. She then gives them their trophies, and says they all helped each other and that they are the best pets in the world. Broadcast * United States: July 29, 2017 on the Disney Channel |accessdate=2017-6-10}} Trivia The title of the episode is a pun on 'zhu' and 'and the Emmy goes to.' References Category:Season 1 episodes